starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakout
Raynor's Raiders |side2= New Folsom Prison Security |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Breakout is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. History Background New Folsom Prison was a notorious facility used to hold prisoners too valuable or popular to liquidate. The Terran Dominion inherited the prison from the Terran Confederacy and continued to hold political opponents and other critics there.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Raynor's Raiders and Gabriel Tosh meant to free the prisoners to hurt the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Jailbreak Tosh used his abilities to sneak into the prison to kill the guards and liberate the prisoners, all the while Raynor's Raiders distracted them with a frontal assault. In the confusion, the Raiders secured some nuclear warheads that Tosh used to destroy the guard's forces. A Better Tomorrow thumb|300px|left|Raynor, Horner, and Tosh confer after the mission. After liberating the prisoners, Jim Raynor , Matt Horner and Gabriel Tosh reflected upon the victory an its meaning to secure a better tomorrow.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Aftermath The Raiders were generally distrustful of the spectres. Doctor Ariel Hanson research suggested that, contrary to Nova's claims, the spectres were not monsters.Conversation with Ariel Hanson after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Breakout".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Gameplay Tosh is permanently cloaked and has three abilities. Psi Shield provides invulnerability until the timer runs out or it has absorbed a certain amount of damage. Mind Blast damages and stuns enemy units in a small area. Finally, Consumption restores energy by draining a friendly unit's life. On normal difficulty, Tosh may use 5 nuclear warheads. He only has 4 on hard. Also, Tosh requires two hits to kill a marine on hard or above, as opposed to one hit on normal and below. Freeing a prison compound provides additional units. One releases diamondbacks, and the other s. Each time a new group of Raider troops arrive, each freed compound will send one vehicle as reinforcement. To free each compound, use Psi Shield during the run in, the Mind Blast to disable the enemy. Attack until the shield is reduced to 100 points, and then retreat. Once energy and health are restored through Consumption and friendly medics, attack again. Achievements s at the end. }} Conversations After Mission Cinematic - A Better Tomorrow Hyperion - 03:53 shipboard time Jim Raynor: Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in an afternoon. Matt Horner: I can hardly believe we pulled it off. Gabriel Tosh uncloacks. Gabriel Tosh: You guys did good. Now me and my spectres will finish the job. We will kill Mengsk .... and burn his Dominion to the ground! Matt Horner opens a list of all prisoners released from New Folsom. Matt Horner: Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start. This is about building a better tomorrow. Matt Horner: Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker, that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today. Gabriel Tosh throws a knife into the table. Gabriel Tosh: You're really that naive? Tomorrow will be a new Mengsk .... and another one after that. Your great shiny dream for a future is just an illusion. Jim Raynor takes Tosh's knife. References Notes Category:Wings of Liberty missions